<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favourite season: Season 1 by LouiseLouise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179487">Favourite season: Season 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise'>LouiseLouise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911week2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>911week2020, Art, Gen, Meta, Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My art &amp; mini meta for <a href="https://911week.tumblr.com">911week2020</a> Day 1: Favourite season</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Nash &amp; Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911week2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favourite season: Season 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine and English is not my first language. I'm starting to learn how to make edits and digital art, so please be kind ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Season 1 is important to me because we see every character hit some lows, face their own obstacles and have choices to make. None of them is perfect. We see them going through rough paths, but in the end, they never give up.</p>
<p>That first season is about second chances, the ones you get, the ones you give and the ones you give yourself. </p>
<p>About losing about hope and finding it again.  </p>
<p>Eventually it’s about knowing who you are and deciding who you want to be. </p>
<p>And understanding that you don’t have to do it all alone, if you just dare to ask for help.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for visiting this not-fic!<br/>Like always, I welcome every kudo, emoji and comment ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>